Arigatou Sensei
by LgStrike
Summary: O Sensei passa um trabalho, Lavi e Kanda vão ser uma dupla. Eles estão na biblioteca pesquisando, e estão sozinhos... No que isso vai dá!


**Arigatou Sensei**

**One-Shot  
**

Kanda POV

Devia ser por volta das 10h da noite, estava com uma montanha de livros na minha frente em uma biblioteca completamente silenciosa e vazia. Mas também quem seria o idiota de esta na biblioteca a essa hora da noite?

É, acho que esse idiota era eu.

Mas eu também não tenho escolha, tenho que terminar esse maldito trabalho que o infeliz do Sensei Cross tinha passado. E para piorar a minha situação o trabalho é em dupla, e eu detesto fazer trabalho com outra pessoa, ainda mais se essa outra pessoa é o idiota do Usagi, e desde que entramos na biblioteca ele não parou de me encarar.

Ele ficava uns 15 minutos me observando, depois voltava à atenção para os livros a sua frente e fazia algumas anotações, mas depois voltava a olhar pra mim. E isso já esta começando a me irritar muito.

- Junior

Eu e o esquisitão de tapa-olho olhamos na direção da voz, vi um velho baixinho, com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ele era o dono da biblioteca, é conhecido como Bookman. Um dos motivos, ou talvez o único, de ter deixado a gente ficar aqui há essa hora da noite era porque o velho era tio do Usagi.

Ou era avô...? Enfim, não sei o que eles são.

- Fala panda – pude ver que Bookman tinha serrado os olhos e uma veia se destacou na sua testa. É, Lavi sempre tem mania de apelidar todo mundo e eu simplesmente detesto o meu.

- Vou pra casa, não esperava que vocês demorassem tanto – nem eu esperava, mas também, eu estou fazendo quase tudo sozinho já que esse retardado do Lavi sempre parava pra ficar me observando – Fecha a biblioteca quando acabarem.

O velho entrega as chaves para o ruivo idiota e depois saiu do local, quando ouvimos o barulho da porta se fechando voltamos para os livros e anotado o conteúdo. Mas para minha completa alegria, leia-se desgraça, o Baka Usagi voltou a me encarar. Bem que ele podia fazer isso um pouco discretamente, mas nããããão, tinha que fazer isso descaradamente.

Cheguei a ficar pensando se tinha algum inseto no meu rosto, alguma meleca caindo do meu nariz, ou quem sabe...

-Sabe Yuu, você fica mais bonito de cabelo soltou.

-Não me chame de Yu... Como é?

Ok, não esperava que ele falasse isso. Eu sei que eu nunca fico de cabelo solto e realmente não sei pra que merda eu resolvi vim com ele assim, mas esse "mais bonito" foi estranho, um "diferente" ainda engolia.

-Eu disse que você fica mais bonito de cabelo solto – e o baka ainda repetiu sem alterar a voz, falava normalmente com a face serena – Porque não vem assim nas aulas? – desgraçado, aahh eu mato.

Não respondi nada, não conseguir pensar nenhuma resposta coerente. Mas para minha completa felicidade, leia-se desgraça maior ainda, sentir meu rosto esquentar um pouco. Era tudo que eu mais queria, ficar corado nessa hora, sim isso foi uma ironia.

-Yuu, é nessa hora que a pessoa agradece por receber um elogio – disse agora de uma forma divertida, deve ter notado meu rosto corado. Maldito Usagi.

-Urusai

Foi apenas o que eu conseguir dizer. Tentei falar de um jeito maldoso e medonho, mas não foi com muito sucesso. Kuso!

Voltei à atenção para os livros na tentativa de terminar logo a bosta desse trabalho, mas é meio difícil se concentrar em quanto tem uma pessoa observando todos os movimentos que você faz, Sim eu estou me referindo ao baka do Lavi.

-Sabe de uma coisa Yuu – O meu deus, lá vem merda – Você até que tem o rosto meio... Afeminado.

-Nani? – Ah sim, agora ele pediu pra receber um soco meu.

Sentir meu sangue ferver com esse comentário do Usagi, comecei a estralar os dedos me preparando para o belo burro que eu ia dar nele. O Usagi começou a ficar com medo e a suar frio, minha expressão não devia esta a das melhores.

_C-Calma Yuu-chan – e ainda ousa me chamar de Yuu, ah eu mato esse retardado – D-De um certo modo isso foi um elogio – disse o Usagi começando a se levantar da cadeira que estava, já que eu me levantei e estava indo na sua direção. E o Baka estava dando alguns passos pra trás.

Antes que ele pudesse fugir o segurei pela gola da camisa – Desde quando dizer que um homem tem o rosto de menina é um elogio, em Baka Usagi? – disse apertando mais a gola e me preparando para esmurrá-lo.

Lavi começou a fazer aquelas caretas estranhas dele e a chorar descontrolado – O que eu quis dizer é que você é tão lindo como uma garota.

Parei imediatamente o que ia fazer, na verdade nem lembro mais o que ia fazer. Meu coração começou a bater esquisitamente, meu rosto ardeu mais que o normal. Sei que deveria ter me ofendido por ele ter me comparado com uma garota, mas... Não sei por que não fiz nada.

Soltei a gola de sua camisa e me virei de costas pra ele – Vamos terminar logo esse trabalho – foi apenas o que eu disse antes de me sentar, logo depois Lavi fez o mesmo.

Agora já estávamos quase terminando, fizemos tudo em silencio, para a minha surpresa.

- Yuu – falei cedo demais, às vezes eu acho que o Lavi pede pra morrer.

Não falei nada, apenas fiquei calado para que continuasse.

- Às vezes eu fico pensando se você beija bem – ele disse olhando pra mim.

Ok, acho que nunca fiquei tão vermelho quanto agora – Na-na-na-na-na-naaaaaaaaaaaniii?

Com o susto acabei inclinando meu corpo para trás, consequência: acabei caindo da cadeira e indo com tudo de encontro ao chão, acabei gemendo baixo de dor pelo impacto da queda.

- Yuu-chan, Daijobu ka? – ouvir o Usagi falar enquanto vinha em minha direção.

Continuei estirado no chão, ainda surpreso com o que ele disse antes.

Escutei aquele baka ri – Não era pra tanto Yuu-chan.

Como eu estava com vontade se socar aquele rosto bonito... Hã? Mas o que? "Rosto bonito"? De onde veio isso?

-Urusai

Eu disse tentando fazer uma voz medonha, mas minha voz saiu tão medonha quanto à do Moyashi.

Vi aquele idiota agachasse do meu lado, e ainda por cima continuava rindo. Ah eu mato.

-Isso tudo foi só pelo o que eu falei?

Kanda seu grande Baka, não ouse começar a corar agora. Não piore sua situação.

-Me deixe em paz – Fui começando a me levantar, mas fui impedido, pois Lavi colou um dos seus braços em volta da minha cintura. O que esse baka esta pensando?

-Te deixar em paz Yuu-chan? – ele falava com a voz meio... sedutora – Não consigo te deixar em paz – quando me dei conta eu estava com os cotovelos apoiados no chão, ou seja, estava praticamente quase deitado e o baka estava de quatro em cima de mim. Pere ai, como foi que chegamos nessa posição mesmo?

- Eu não quero te deixar em paz – estava aproximando seu rosto do meu. Acho que eu estava parecendo um tomate ambulante agora.

-O-O que voc... – não consegui completar a frase, sentir seus lábios cobrirem os meus. Tomei um susto na hora, meus olhos estavam bastante arregalados, e minhas bochechas bastante coradas.

Acho que o certo a fazer nessa hora era empurrá-lo e depois da um soco. Então... Porque merda eu não fiz isso?

Porque merda eu correspondi o beijo?

Porque bosta eu estou entreabrindo meus lábios para ele aprofundar o beijo?

E porque mais merda ainda eu estou deixando ele me deitar no chão?

Kanda, Kanda, você esta com probleminhas muito sérios!

"_Reaja seu grande retardado, empurre o Lavi, EMPURRE!_"

Lavi mordeu meu lábio inferior e depois voltando a me beijar. Levei minhas mãos aos ombros dele.

"_Não, não, você colocou a mão no ombro dele para empurrá-lo, não para puxá-lo mais pra si._"

Senti Lavi descer as mãos pelo meu corpo, até chegar a minha calça. Ele massageou meu membro, que estava começando a acordar, por cima da roupa, o que me fez soltar um gemido que foi abafado pelo beijo.

-Mmmm...

Senti-o abrindo o botão da minha calça, e agora estava abrindo o zíper... Acho que o barulho do zíper abrindo foi um balde d'água pra eu retomar minha consciência e notar que isso esta indo longe demais.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, emburrei-o com tudo. O que fez reclamar de dor na hora do impacto.

Meu coração estava a mil, e eu só estava pensando em uma coisa no momento: correr. Até sair saltitando passou pela minha cabeça [?], a única coisa que eu não queria era está ali.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu comecei a fechar o zíper e o botão da minha calça, quando estava me levantando do chão pra sair dali, senti alguém segurar meu braço, e não preciso nem olhar pra dizer quem era.

-Espera Yuu-chan. G-Gomen, eu acabei me descontrolando.

-É melhor nos terminamos esse trabalho depois.

-Mas Yuu não dá, o trabalho é pra amanha.

Mas que droga, esqueci desse detalhe. Maldito trabalho do Cross-sensei.

-Ok, então vamos terminar isso rápido – disse puxando meu braço, fazendo ele me soltar. Fui andando até a mesa sem olhar pra ele, e depois ele me seguir até a mesa.

Continuamos fazendo o trabalho no completo silencio, eu fiquei o tempo todo com a cabeça abaixada. Sentia as vezes que Lavi olhava pra mim, mas nem ousava levantar a cabeça, vai que eu quando olhar pra ele começo a corar só de lembrar a cena do beijo.

**..::oOoOo::..**

**..::oOoOo::..**

Hoje era o dia de entregar o trabalho, mas o nosso "querido" professor fez algo diferente.

_-Como vocês fizerem um resumo, tenho certeza que entenderam o que escreveram, quero que cada dupla vão para frente da sala apresentar seus resumos, mas... Não podem ler o que escreveram._

Foi o que aquele maldito disse, e eu fui extremamente mal na apresentação, gaguejei pra caramba e ficava corando toda hora quando me lembrava de ontem. Fiquei tão vermelho que o sensei achou que eu estava com febre, é tanto que ele me mandou ir para enfermaria, mas... Porque o Cross-sensei pediu pro Lavi me acompanhar mesmo?

E aqui estou eu, no corredor, caminhando para a enfermaria com Lavi do meu lado.

Mas parei de caminhar ao sentir alguém segurando meu braço.

- Yuu-chan, pare de tentar fingir que não aconteceu nada ontem.

-...

-E pare de me ignorar. – ele falou isso e apertou um pouco meu braço, sua voz demonstrava uma certa raiva.

-... – continuei no silencio, não conseguia formular nenhuma palavra agora.

Pude ouvir Lavi trincando os dentes.

Eu abaixei mais minha cabeça.

-Mandei parar de me ignorar.

Foi tudo meio que rápido, Lavi segurou minha cabeça com as duas mãos e juntou nossos lábios de novo.

Eu tentei empurrá-lo dessa vez, nos beijar na escola era muito arriscado, se alguém passasse ia ser tiração de onda pelo resto das nossas vidas. Mas acho que Lavi não pensou nisso, pois um braço me segurou pela cintura, enquanto o outro foi na minha nuca impossibilitando que eu fugisse.

Acabei não resistindo, se é que essa é a palavra certa, e correspondi o beijo. Coloquei meus braços em volta o pescoço do Usagi juntando mais nossos corpos e entreabrir meus lábios, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Nem sei por quanto tempo ficamos nisso, mas quando o ar faltou infelizmente tivemos que nos soltar.

Er... "Infelizmente"? Acho que eu estou com febre mesmo.

Paramos o beijo e sentir suas mãos saírem da minha cintura, mas ainda continuávamos na mesma distancia. Ele encostou sua testa na minha.

-Doushite? – eu perguntei.

-Hã?

-Porque esta fazendo isso?

Pude notar que Lavi acabou de sorri – Porque eu gosto de você.

Acho que eu fiz uma cara muito engraçada agora, porque o ruivo idiota riu.

Ele foi se aproximando do meu ouvido – Porque eu amo você.

Arregalei bem os olhos e senti meu rosto corar. Acho que eu estou com algum problema, nunca corei tantas vezes como ontem e hoje.

-Por isso eu vou perguntar – disse o ruivo de um olho só com um sorriso enorme.

"_Perguntar? Perguntar o que?_"

-Quer namorar comigo?

Pra variar eu corei mais, to falando, to com problemas.

-Vou aceitar isso como um sim – disse Lavi rindo.

-E-Eu... – finalmente comecei a falar – Se eu disser que o amo, estaria mentindo...

Pude notar como ele ficou surpreso com a minha resposta, pude ver sua face indo de surpreso a desapontado.

-D-Demo... – novamente comecei a falar, o que pude ver que os olhos de Lavi brotou um pouco de esperança – E-Eu... Estou gostando de você...

Lavi deu o sorriso mais... lindo que eu já vi...

Ele me deu um selinho – Você fez uma cara tão fofa, parecia mesmo uma menina.

GRRRRR...Como esse retardado ruivo cegueta de um olho gosta de estragar as coisas. Como eu queria um tijolo pra acerta ele agora.

-COMO É?

O Usagi saiu correndo rindo, e eu fui correndo atrás dele.

-Volta aqui desgraça.

E ficamos nisso de "corra pra salvar sua vida Lavi" por um bom tempo. Enquanto ele corria não deixava o sorriso no rosto, o que fez eu sorri um pouco junto com ele nessa corrida.

"_Finalmente Yuu-chan, eu estive esperando por esse momento por um bom tempo, Com o tempo vou fazer você me amar. Sempre estive do seu lado em tudo, mas você nunca me olhava de outra forma, então preferia esconder esse meu sentimento por você. Mas no dia da biblioteca não conseguir segurar. Acho que vou agradecer o Cross-Sensei por esse trabalho._"

* * *

Para quem não sabe:

**Usagi** = Coelho

**Baka** = Idiota

**Urusai** = cale a boca

**Nani** = O quê?

**Kuso** = Merda, Droga!

**Gomen** = Desculpe

**Daijobu ka** = Você esta bem?

**Demo** = Mas...

* * *

Ok,ok

Sei que deve ta ruim.

Mas como eu já disse, não sou fã desse casal, gosto muito mais de Yullen.

Então tem que da um desconto né Ç.Ç

E devem ta se perguntando por que eu tenho feito duas fics lavanda sendo que não gosto do casal.

Bem, eu criei uma só por curiosidade, mas o final ficou aberto, enton... Fiz essa fic para reparar o meu erro ^^"

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic estranha.


End file.
